With the development of the electronic technologies, projectors are more and more widely applied. To be specific, the projectors have been extensively used in such fields as households, offices, schools, recreation places.
At present, a projector may be mounted in a plurality of mounting manners, for example, placing the projector on a desk, hoisting the projector, mounting the projector by using a bracket, or the like. However, under some circumstances, for example, hoisting the projector, when the projector needs to be mounted at a high position, it is inconvenient to adjust the projector. For example, it is inconvenient to adjust the projector mounted against the ceiling in a classroom.
Furthermore, current projectors are relatively monotonous in shape, structure, and function.